Cat Tales
by Sango-sama
Summary: Cats do have minds of their own, very often acting like we humans do. Kirara and Buyo make plans to fix their companions problems...so they can cat nap in peace. San/Mir, Kag/IY... Reviews make for faster writing. Side Story #2 Added!
1. Cats and Dog-Boys

Cat Tales  
  
Chapter 1: Cats and Dog Boys  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it all before. Don't own Inuyasha, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Author's notes follow.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I had sprawled out in the windowsill in the girl's room, one paw hanging limply in the air. The sun was peering through, warming through my white, black, and brown fur to tickle at the sensitive skin underneath. It felt really nice.  
  
The girl had just stomped in, black hair flying about. She was back from one of her frequent trips through the well house outside. Curiously, I lifted my chin slightly and slitted my eyes open, just enough to see the angry redness of her face and the tiny tears which clung to the edges of her eyes.  
  
Lovely. Just returned and already she's angry. Two guesses who caused this and the first two don't count.  
  
Honestly, he's likeable enough for a dog, but you'd think he'd wizen up just a little after causing her pain so many times.  
  
She slammed her bag down on her bed and stomped over to her desk. "Fine! See if I care then! If he's going to act like that, I'll just stay here and study."  
  
  
  
The sun had sunk below the horizon.  
  
After an hour or two of frantic page turning, her head had sunk down into the pages and she fell asleep. Must be tiring at wherever she had been staying.  
  
I was about to settle down myself, but my instincts clawed at me.  
  
3…  
  
2…  
  
1…  
  
Hello, Doggie. You're right on time.  
  
His claws dragged over the glass, scratching lightly at the window as he perched himself on the nearest tree. He peered into the darkened room, seeing the girl sleeping at her desk.  
  
He tried to quietly slip a claw through the outside of the glass to the bar holding the window in place.  
  
I sat up and stared at him. If he did get it open, he'd try to boot me from my very comfortable sleeping space.  
  
Stare.  
  
No, doggie. You are not getting in here.  
  
Stare.  
  
So, you can stare back. Well, that's nice.  
  
Stare.  
  
Stare.  
  
Stare.  
  
"Baka neko…" he muttered, jumping down out of the tree and trudging back toward the well house.  
  
Baka?  
  
Honestly! I don't know why they think I'm stupid. I mean, he's the one who can't figure out how to use the front door…  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cats strike me as funny, always acting like people do. So I wrote this. I'll be doing a bit of research before I continue, because I'm looking for the name of what type of creature Kirara is. Sadly, I know what they can do…just not what they're called! -_- 


	2. Scientific Intermission

Cat Tales: Scientific Intermission  
  
::Insert standard Monty Python music here::  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I really don't mean to sound rude to anyone, but I'm a bit tired of seeing the "Buyo can't be a guy" thing. I deliberately avoided mentioning a sex for Buyo in this story just to avoid this problem, but I guess it came up anyways. So, I'm gonna stand up and set the record straight. I am a Biology major , so I do understand the principles behind the genetics rather in depth. I'll try to keep it understandable. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Basic Genetics glossary:  
  
Chromosome: A string of genes strug together, and tightly bundled up so that a large amount of information can be clumped into a very tiny amount of space.  
  
Gene: All of the DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) which makes up a single protein.  
  
Allele: A piece of a gene, usually represented by uppercase or lowercase letters. Two alleles can make up one particular property of a gene.  
  
Dominant: A dominant allele will mask a recessive allele. It only requires one copy of a dominant allele for that particular trait to be expressed.  
  
Recessive: A trait that is only expressed when two copies are present.  
  
  
  
The most important part to understand is that the Orange allele is on the X chromosome. A normal female has two X chromosomes (XX) while a normal male is (XY).  
  
A Calico cat, which must be female, is based off of a Tortoiseshell cat, which also must be female. A tortoiseshell cat has the particular alleles Oo; its fur is in patches of black and orange. This is determined by a principle known as 'dosage compensation'. Dosage compensation means that because a female has two X chromosomes and a male only has one, the female must have a system to shut one of her X chromosomes off. When one chromosome is turned off, the other is free to express the color it has. Each cell has the power to decide which copy of the X it chooses to turn off, so patches of orange and black result. What makes a Calico cat a Calico rather than a Tortoiseshell is that it has a good deal of white spotting on its body.  
  
Typing Key:  
  
Some traits are dominant and some are recessive, so I have added the resulting trait to my explanation.  
  
A: agouti (tan and black stripes)  
  
B: black  
  
C: coloration (this deals mostly with Siamese, Burmese, Tonkinese, and Albino cats)  
  
D: dilute (controls how colorful the fur's color is)  
  
I: silver  
  
L: fur length  
  
M: Manx (tailless)  
  
O: Orange  
  
S: spotted  
  
T: Tabby  
  
W: white  
  
A "-" sign stands for any possible allele present there. So "A-" could actually be either "AA" or "Aa".  
  
  
  
This is what I believe to be Buyo's genetic makeup based upon pictures from the manga and the anime. Keep in mind this is not all the gene's it has, but rather is a basic understanding of what could give those particular traits.  
  
aa B- C- D- ii L- mm Oo SS tbtb ww  
  
This in particular means that Buyo would have:  
  
No agouti patterning (aa)  
  
Black fur coloration (B-)  
  
Normal coloration (C-)  
  
No dilution of the color of the coat (D-)  
  
No silver in his coat (ii)  
  
Normal Fur Length (L-)  
  
A normal, full length tail (mm)  
  
Tortoiseshell fur coloration (Oo)  
  
Spots on over half of the body (SS)  
  
Classic Tabby stripe Patterning (tbtb)  
  
No all white fur (ww)  
  
In summary, Buyo has large black and orange tabby patches with white spotting over most of its body. The tail, fur color, and fur length are all normal.  
  
The patching requires that Tortoiseshell trait, so if Buyo is a "he", "he" would must be a XXY male. This means that he would be sterile. This is called a "non-disjunction of X", meaning that when cells divide to form eggs and sperm in a process called meiosis, one set of these sex chromosome didn't line up right, and didn't separate evenly. Such an event is rare, but is still possible.  
  
Buyo can be a he, but it's more likely that Buyo is a she. But since this is a Takahashi work, I think it's highly probable that Buyo just found Jusenkyo.  
  
Someone get some cold water! We're gonna check! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Still don't believe me? ::sigh:: Well, please go to this site:  
  
http://www.janecky.com/runyen/bio554/cat  
  
It is Genetics lesson prepared by a Zoologist at the University of Texas in Austin. It goes into detail about each of the different alleles and provided some of the best research for this little lesson.  
  
Gomen, I'll write a real chapter a bit later on! 


	3. The Nekomata

Cat Tales  
  
Chapter 3: The Nekomata  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it all before. Don't own Inuyasha, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry I'm taking so long to write. I have a large presentation and a research paper right now.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Nekomata: Mountain cat with two tails. (ie. Kirara)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sigh.  
  
So much for my nice, quiet nap.  
  
A sliver of bright white drains my sight for only a second, as one red eye slid halfway open.  
  
"That pervert!" A flash of pink and green was stomping this way.  
  
Well, Sango's mad again. Not that it's anything new.  
  
I was really beginning to wonder if this spot was as nice as it first seemed. It had the perfect amount of sunlight and the wooden planks were just the right temperature. But Sango keeps stomping back and forth, from one end of the porch to the other.  
  
She's blocking my light. Now, I won't be able to relax until she settles down. And I was so comfortable, too...  
  
Arching my back, I allow myself to stretch languorously before pattering my small form over to where she had stopped pacing. Brushing the fur on my back against her leg, I look up at her quizzically. My eyes clearly saying, 'What did he do now?'  
  
With a light smile, she sat down beside me on the porch.  
  
"You're lucky, Kirara. You don't have to worry about perverts."  
  
It's times like these that make me wish I had eyebrows in this form. If you only knew, Sango. Really, if you only knew...I do have more than my share to deal with.  
  
Purring, I have to relish the attention she is paying to the back of my ears.  
  
A little to the left.  
  
Yes...Right there.  
  
Ahhhh...Psychiatrist's fees are a wonderful thing.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A sort of faraway, wistful look was shining in her eyes. "...It really looked like he was about to kiss me, Kirara."  
  
...That is until her fists balled up. Her longing gaze had succumb to flames of anger.  
  
"And then that baka just had to go and grope me..."  
  
She's just a ball of emotions today.  
  
She slumped back down against the thin wall, frowning. Staring forwards blankly, her fingers absently scratched the underside of my chin. "He just had to go and ruin it, didn't he..."  
  
Her legs pulled up to her chest, her head drooping into the nook between her knees. Almost inaudibly, she muttered, "I feel so stupid for hoping..."  
  
  
  
Well, well...  
  
My companion has always been a little quick to ire when it comes to Miroku's wandering hands. But for all of her unusually quick human reflexes, lately she seems to be a little slow in removing those offending hands.  
  
So it seems she was actually just a bit reluctant.  
  
I feel like grinning. I suppose I'll just have to talk with Shippou. That Houshi is in for it.  
  
Sango, I'm sorry. My rates have just gone up. 


	4. Cat Tales: Side Story 1

Cat Tales: Side Story #1  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Same old song and dance.  
  
Author's Notes: Well...it seems my bias has snuck in again. So sorry! (Nyet!)  
  
A comment on Buyo: A friend of mine brought up a good point on why Buyo is probably referred to as a "he". It behaves as male cats tend to do in other anime. So even if it hasn't ever been said in the manga or anime, it's easy to see why people would make such an asssumption.  
  
Big thanks to all my reviewers so far. You guys completely make my day. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do take the time and say something. I'd love to see who all is reading this. And if you are a writer too, I'll try and comment on your works. (Though it may not be for a little while...I'm a bit behind right now!)  
  
And now for something completely different....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Houshi sat atop a rock in a small clearing. The canopy of trees overhead was shading the rock just enough to keep its surface cool.  
  
His palms rested face up atop his knees, while his head bent prayerfully.  
  
He needed this time for meditation. He needed it desperately.  
  
She kept driving closer, no matter how he tried to distance himself.  
  
It was no longer a question of whether or not he liked her. There were no other girls who could manage to hold his interest as she did.  
  
But weaknesses would only be exploited by Naraku and his minions.  
  
The casual groping, the flirting with other girls. All of it was nothing more than a ruse to keep himself safe...to keep her safe.  
  
But it seemed that his actions only made her more angry...and jealous. Worst of all, it only seemed to make her try harder to get his attentions...whether she was even aware of it or not.  
  
This time, just an hour ago, they had nearly kissed. He honestly hadn't been expecting Sango to be quite so open to the idea. Even more so, he hadn't expected it to be so damn hard to stop himself.  
  
Her image was forever imprinted in his mind's eye. A deep rose had nestled in her cheeks, half-lidded eyes dropping shut.  
  
For this brief moment, she had brushed aside her Taiji-ya persona, leaving only the girl, sensitive and shy, who hid behind that mask.  
  
She was trusting him. Implicitly.  
  
He had struggled to mask his own struggle. The prospect was so terribly appealing...  
  
...but he simply couldn't do this. He wouldn't jeopardize them both.  
  
Firm in his decision, he had looked up at her just in time to catch her tongue darting out to wet her quivering lower lip.  
  
His head drooped further, as he slammed his eyes shut, banishing the picture from his mind. 'Amida-sama, be merciful. I need to focus.'  
  
He lifted his hand...thankful that Sango's eyes had been closed...that she was unable to see it shake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tiny feet pattered out from the cover of the forest.  
  
"Oi. Miroku."  
  
He popped an eye open warily. His meditation had been disturbed.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
He sighed softly; regaining his focus had to be put off for the time being.  
  
"What is it, Shippou?" 


	5. Cat Tales: Side Story 2

Cat Tales: Side Story #2  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Same old song and dance.  
  
Author's Notes: ::breathe::  
  
A comment to The Metal Cowboy on 'the psychiatrist fees': Well, I know it is not particularly correct to have Kirara using the term 'psychiatrist'. But I felt the term particularly strong because of the images it conjures up...the couch, the notebook...the bill. ^_^; In my mind it meshes particularly well with the highly independent and slightly sarcastic personalities I'd like to portray for the cats, especially Kirara. Besides, if Kagome is really having to deal with Inuyasha's territoriality issues, its perhaps very likely that she's spending much of her 'home time' on a couch somewhere. ^_^  
  
I finally have the time to pretend I don't have a life now! I just ran through a major forensic (not speech...the science of dead people...umm...think CSI) presentation on Saturday and spent the last two days recovering and writing preliminary findings for a research paper. Plus on top of that I spent an entire day in a lab with skeletons. -_- To say the least, I've been drained. But now I'm back. God help you all!  
  
A big thanks to all of you who have stuck with me so far. You guys really do make my day. And a bigger thank you to Ainokaachan, who very generously dedicated a story to me and my work for Sango-Miroku-ness. I was very nearly bounding off the walls when I finally saw that.  
  
Please do take the time and say something. If I wish anything else for this fandom, it is for it become what Ranma has become. Good writing with very thorough feedback...which can actually be used to improve the writing. I know that I'm always trying to get better in my style, but at the same time I'm trying to keep my works as original as possible. Inuyasha has such a potential for highly diverse storylines but so many people have resigned themselves to this cookie cutter notion; this is why I decided to create a challenge in the first place. (The challenge can be found as a part of my story Comfort Foods as well as at the yahoo groups 'sangomiroku' and 'inu-yasha'.) Huggles Aino, Cat, Nana, Kayla Chavi, Queen, Chira...and the many others who are making this move. I truely appreciate your creativity.  
  
...But I'm done ranting for now. ^_^;  
  
Be advised, this has temporarily pulled from "kitty cam", perhaps better known as the cats perspective. I'll get back to that eventually...but storytelling works better like this for now. Apologies for the short length of the actual chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A woman sat in the clearing, one leg sprawled out beside her. The heavy pale blue fabric of the skirt of her yukata had been pushed back so her slender fingers could trail over the exposed, yellowing flesh with a seemingly morbid curiousity.  
  
Wincing, a sharp, brief jolt of pain that shot up her spine.  
  
Auburn hair framed her face, the bangs dangling down across her eyes as a poor attempt to conceal her pain. Her face was pulled taut as she bit at her lower lip.  
  
For all appearances, she was in a great deal of pain.  
  
  
  
She had managed to pull herself beside a tree stump, dragging her injured leg along behind her. Her weight had proven just a bit too much for the tiny kit to carry, so the young boy had run off to find help promising to return quickly with help.  
  
All she could do for now was wait.  
  
Settling herself back upon the remains of the trunk, she kept herself alert to the surroundings. Bandits and youkai...usually seemed to crawl out of the woodwork, when she found herself in the middle of some darkened wood. But for right now, it seemed unusually void of any other human...or youkai...presence.  
  
Staring wearily at the bright green leaf that she held in her hand, spinning it between her fingers to pass the time until help finally managed to wander her way. It had been a gift from the boy.  
  
She sighed. He had left well over an hour ago; she was beginning to worry if he made it back to the village without trouble. It couldn't be that hard to find...someone...to help.  
  
But she couldn't help but to smile at his cherubic face, at his clearly pretended innocence.  
  
He was, after all, quite the clever co-conspirator. Giving her a 'gift'...one that would mask her own youkai powers from the Houshi's senses.  
  
  
  
"...well, I was having trouble lifting her."  
  
It was quiet, but the slight noise perked her ears.  
  
"So, where is your friend?"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, a "sure sign" of her pain that her leg was causing her.  
  
Soon, the plan would be set into motion.  
  
A slim smile crossed her lips, as a wave crimson washed over her irises. Quite literally in the blink of an eye, they returned to a dazzling blue- green just as her smile melted into a deep frown.  
  
Yes, very soon.  
  
A snap of a twig heralded their arrival in the clearing.  
  
Tiny legs pattering rapidly across the ground to where she was seated.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, onee-san?" His eyes were wide, slightly fearful.  
  
She gave him a small smile, patting him gently on the head. "Hai."  
  
Relief shone on his features. Convinced that Miroku could not see his face, he leaned a bit closer, giving her a conspiratorial wink.  
  
"I brought some help for you, onee-san." 


End file.
